ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Peerless" Kris Irvine
Kris Irvine Kris Irvine is an active e-wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Promotion. He is the former ACW Primetime Champion and performs under the ring name of "Peerless" Kris Irvine. He is managed by Victoria Samuels. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Mindchanger" by Bush Custom Entrance: The lights dim down to a pale red and fog begins to emit from the entrance curtain. The view pans up to the titantron where the Canadian flag is shown. The opening notation of the musical riff for “Mind Changer” by Bush begins to play aloud in the arena. The American fans quickly begin to boo the greatest wrestler they have ever witnessed before he even has revealed himself. As the music picks up so do the boos. The middle floor of the top of the entrance ramp begins to rise up. "Help me sometimes, I need that much Don’t you think it’s strange How we can turn to dust" The lift stops and in the cloud of fog two figures are seen. The fog dies down and there standing just in front of the entrance curtains, is the “Pride of Canada” wearing a Canadian flag cloak style robe similar to that of Chris Masters. "Think it’s strange, like really strained We’ll never run when we’ve got all these broken bones It’s so hard to let you go It’s so hard to let you go" His head down looking at the ground. He slowly raises his arms to an outstretched position as his manager the elegant Victoria Samuels unhooks his cloak. "I will make you change your mind I will make you change your mind" She removes the cloak and holds it at her side, as Kris now looks up to the center of the arena at the Canadian flag hanging down next to the American flag. Kris places his right hand across his chest and admires his native flag. "I think of me sometimes, I’d never tell Do you recognize me, think that you know me well" The fans continue to boo him like they have never boo’d before. "I think you’re changing, configurating Destroyed the lines that fed the goods to your heart" Kris just smiles and brings his hand down from his chest, he opens up his arm and Victoria hooks onto it and the two proud Canadians make their way down towards the ring. The pair stop ever so often to look at the crowd and then at each other as they shake their heads in disgust. They make it down to right by the ring and Victoria lets go of Kris’s arm and walks up the steps and enters the ring. "It’s so hard to let you go It’s so hard to let you go Run with the hunted (as you come)" Kris then walks over to the far right side away from the entrance area and approaches the fans. In that group of fans is a man waving the Canadian flag proudly. Kris smiles at the man and extends his arm, and the man hands him the flag. Kris takes the flag and steps back from the crowd and proceeds to wave the flag as they shout and talk down to him. "Run with the hunted I will make you change your mind I will make you change your mind" Kris in turn just points at the flag flowing on the screen and then up at the flag hanging from the rafters near the American flag. He tells them of the superiority of him and his country much to their disdain. As he then turns away and walks up the ring steps to enter the ring. "It’s so hard to let you go It’s so hard to let you go (run with the hunted)" Kris circles the ring a few times waving the flag before passing it off to Victoria, after which she steps out of the ring, and Kris does a quick sprint from left in a semi-circle, and then to the right before coming back to the center and jumping up and down a bit, "As you come I will make you change your mind I will make you change your mind" and then loosening up his neck once he comes to a rest as his music dies down and he awaits the introduction of his opponent, or the opening bell. Basic Move Index *1. Gutwrench Slam *2. Side Headlock into a Spinning Lariat *3. Spike Piledriver *4. Powerslam *5. Clutching Knee Attack, usually out of a Muay Thai clench or something of the like *6. Double Underhook Facebuster *7. Double Underhook DDT *8. Spinebuster *9. Chokeslam into Back Breaker *10. Various Suplex’s Trademark Moves *1. Reverse Russian Leg Sweep into Armbar *2. A wide range of Neck Breakers *3. Hammerlock Suplex (outside of the regular range of suplex’s he does this as a unique one that he considers to be special for him to perform, when hit right seems like a Northern Lights Suplex) *4. Moonsault into Guillotine Leg Drop *5. The Kimura *6. Backdrop Suplex with Hammerlock *7. "Canadian Chickenwing" (cross face Chicken wing) *8. "Canadian Crab" (An elevated submission hold in the fashion of the Boston Crab, but the emphasis of the pain is centered on the opponents neck and lower back, sometimes modifies it a bit to drive his knee into his opponents back for added pain/leverage) *9. "Canadian Clover Leaf" (Texas Clover Leaf) *10. "The Supremacy" (An impressive maneuver that is credited to Nigel McGuiness’s Divorce Court often a set up move for the Canadian Mutilation) Finisher(s) 1. "O Canada" (Primary finisher for anyone that is of an equal distance in weight and size to Kris) This exciting finisher that offers much pop is identical to the flashy C4 flipping rock bottom move that has been made famous by Paul Burchill. 2. "Canadian Mutilation" (As the name would imply this move is structured after the Cattle Mutilation performed by Bryan Danielson) This is Kris’s primary finisher for just about anyone he can’t hit the O Canada on, and anyone that has kicked out of it or his secondary finisher. 3. "Pride of Canada" (This is the secondary finisher, not an end all be all move. But something he will hit here and there or something to build up pins in say an Iron Man Match. This move is also known as the Hero’s Welcome performed by Chris Hero) Character Gimmick Legitimate Athlete with overly inflated ego. Kris is a self-centered, self-serving, Canadian Nationalist. He sees Canadians as superior to any and everyone on Earth, most notably Americans. Kris being a multiple time National, World, as well as Olympic Champion in wrestling feels that he is peerless in this industry. He has only chosen to come into the business as a means to show his dominance. He is very proud of his countrymen and hopes to bring in a new generation of Canadian dominance. He is the self-proclaimed Pride of Canada, and though American’s hate it, when he goes home to Canada you’d think the son of Christ had just entered the building. Kris is one of a kind and ACW and any other company that he graces his presence with can only sit back and be amazed. Character Attire In the ring his dress is modeled exactly after Danielson with the exception that he either wears all red with White Maple Leafs on the back of his trunks and the center of his pads, or he wears all white with Red Maple Leafs in the same places Wrestling Style Strong in amateur wrestling skills (Greco, Freestyle), but has in his development as a pro brought in the technical prowess that one would expect of a Canadian born superstar. He is just such a natural wrestler, that not much is out of his element. Though he prefers not to get aerial, he can pull off the surprise move occasionally check out his moonsault leg drop. Other Information Banner Rep: Georges St. Pierre Title History *ACW Primetime Champion x1 *ACW World Heavyweight Champion x1 ACW Accomplishments *2008 Promo/er of the Year *2008 Rising Star *2009 Fedder of the Year *2009 Promo/er of the Year *2009 Match of the Year *2009 Feud of the Year *2009 Champion of the Year Category:Wrestlers